Chip n Dales Adventures of Beauty and the Beast part 9
meanwhile at the village Gaston has a wedding proposed to Belle Lefou heh oh boy Belles gonna get the surprise of her life huh Gaston Gaston yep todays her lucky day he lets go of a branch that wacks Lefou in the mouth Gaston id like to thank you all for coming to my wedding but first i better go in there purpose to the girl and they laugh but the Bimbettes cry Gaston now you Lefou now when Belle and i come out that door Lefou i know i know i strike up the band and he starts directing the band that plays the music and they play here comes the bride but Gaston grabs a baritone and slams it on Lefous head Gaston not yet Lefou sorry meanwhile inside Belle is reading her book but a knock is on the door Chip Belle you better get the door she answers it and its Gaston Belle Gaston what a pleasent surprise Gaston isnt it though im just full of surprises you know Belle theres not a girl in town who wouldnt want to be in your shoes this is the day ah this is the day your dreams come true Monty and just what do you know about Belles dreams Gaston Gaston plenty here picture this Gaston sits in a chair and takes of his shoes and puts his feet on Belles book Dale eww Gaston a rustic hunting lodge my latest kill roasting by the fire and my little wife massaging my feet while the little ones sit on the floor and play with the dogs we ll have six or seven Belle dogs Gaston no Belle strapping boys like me Belle imagine that Gaston and do you know who that wife will be Belle let me think Gaston you Belle Belle Gaston im speechless i really dont know what to say Gaston say you ll marry me Gaston corners Belle to the door Dale now just a darn minute you cant marry Belle Gaston quick Belle the door Belle oh thanks Dale im very sorry Gaston but i just dont derserve you Gaston leans to kiss Belle but she opens the door Gaston woah and Gaston falls into the mud and Monty throws out his boots Monty and stay out and they close the door and the band starts playing and Gaston appears out of the mud with a pig on his head that soon slides down his back Lefou so how d it go but Gaston gets angry and grabs Lefou Gaston i ll have Belle for my wife make no mistake about that he tosses Lefou in the mud Lefou touchy the pig grunts in agreement Fat Cat did you see that boys Gaston just got publicly humilated after being rejected by Belle lets go to his tarvern to cheer him up shall we Mepps whatever you say boss and they follow as Gaston walks away Category:Beauty and the Beast Films